Goodbye my home goodbye
by Little Striga
Summary: OneShot: Aber es kommen neue dazu und wir müssen sie selbst schaffen. Ich bin weder gut im Regeln halten noch im brechen. Wie soll ich da eigene schaffen?“ unsicher strich er über die Buchseite.


Peter trat die knarrenden Stiegen zu Bibliothek hinunter

_Goodbye__my__home__goodbye_

Peter trat die knarrenden Stiegen zu Bibliothek hinunter. In knapp zwei Wochen würden sie die UTZs schreiben.

Sirius und James schien es völlig egal zu sein. Allein Remus dachte ans lernen.

Peter hob die Hände und fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar.

Seine Fingerkuppen schimmerten blass im Licht der frühen Morgensonne. Ein leichtes Zittern fuhr ihm durch die Hände.

Wie würde er das gute alte Hogwarts vermissen?

Mit all seinen Türmen, den geheimnisvollsten Winkeln, der heulenden Hütte und den anderen Rumtreibern. Hier war er jemand.

Und draußen? Da würde er sich eine Position erst erkämpfen müssen und er war noch nie der jenige gewesen der unter großen Menschenmassen, die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich zog.

Das hatte er bis her immer James und Sirius überlassen.

Freunde auf ewig. Das hatten sie sich geschworen. Aber er glaubte kaum noch daran. Jeder von ihnen würde einen Weg gehen müssen.

Einen völlig anderen.

Er seufzte entrüstet auf und schob die Tür zur Bibliothek auf.

Wie sollte er die letzten Monate hier genießen können, wenn da ständig dieser eine Gedanke war. Dieses was kommt danach.

Schnaubend biss er sich mit den leichten spitzen Nagezähnen auf seine spröde Unterlippe und nickte Madame Pince der jungen Bibliothekarin mit den strengen Adleraugen zu. Keuchend schob sich in eine der vordersten Bücherreihen um ihren neugierigen Blicken zu entfliehen.

Er schüttelte Stumm den Kopf, als er an den Büchern für Verwandlung schwerer Gegenstände vorbei ging.

Eigentlich sollte er ja wirklich bloß noch konzentriert ans Lernen denken. Schließlich lief ihm die Zeit mit jeder Sekunde davon.

Aber er hatte diese Konzentration nicht und wenn er ehrlich war wollte er sie auch gar nicht haben.

James und Sirius dachten eh das er ständig bloß in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum hinter hoch gestapelten Büchern hockte und lernte. Aber sie rechneten damit, dass er durchfallen oder mit den notdürftigsten Noten bestehen würde.

Da konnte er sich nichts vor machen.

Remus allein machte ihm Schwierigkeiten. Er war Aufmerksamer, als seine beiden großen Freunde und er ließ sich nicht so leicht ablenken.

Vielleicht war es die Intuition seines kleinen pelzigen Problems. Oder es lag einfach daran das ihm nicht zu schnell andere Dinge das Blickfenster benebelten.

Peter wusste es nicht und er hatte auch nicht das Verlangen darüber nachzudenken.

Es war einfach so und es behinderte ihn davor das Bild vor Sirius und James abzugeben was er wollte.

Das Bild des fleißig Lernenden, der um seinen Abschluss kämpfte.

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf und formte die Lippen zu einem einzigen leisen Wort, was nur für ihn bestimmt war: Vollidiot.

Er hob die kurzen leicht pummeligen Arme und zog wahrlos ein zwei Bücher aus den obersten Reihen hervor.

Zielstrebig steckte er sie unter den Arm ohne dem Titel einen letzten Blick zu schenken und steuerte auf einen der Tische zu.

Im Schatten der Regale saß Lily Evans hinter einem dicken Wälzer und blätterte konzentriert durch die schweren Buchseiten.

Als er sich setzte, blicke sie kurz auf und schenkte ihm ein liebliches Lächeln. „Hallo Würmchen, auch schon auf den Beinen?", erklang ihre sanfte Stimme.

Peter nickte und bemerkte unruhig, dass sie den Wälzer von sich weg schob und die Hände auf den Tisch leckte. Ihre jadegrünen Augen musterte ihn durchdringend.

Offenbar erwartete sie sich eine Unterhaltung mit ihm.

Peter reckte den Kopf unsicher hoch, strich mit den Fingerkuppen über den Buchrücken des ihm am nahe liegenste Wälzer und fing ihren Blick auf.

„Ja…muss ja schließlich…", er reckte das Kinn in Richtung des Buches „…wegen der UTZ.", er zuckte unwirsch zusammen. Völlig Zusammenhang los, warum hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt.

„Ich mein…ich….mein Noten…sind ja nicht so…berauschend.", quiekte er hinterher.

Innerlich ballte sich sein Magen zusammen.

Noch schlimmer.

Jetzt war es noch schlimmer.

Was sollte sie bloß von ihm denken?

Lily war James Freundin, Schülersprecherin und wahrscheinlich der Liebreiz in Person. Bestimmt fragte sie sich sowieso wieso er und die anderen Freunde waren.

Sicher nicht öffentlich, denn dazu hatte sie viel zu ein großes Herz für die Leute die James und Sirius so oft, als ihre Opfer erwählt hatten.

Aber innerlich fragte sie sich sicher warum ein kleines Licht wie er zu dieser Clique gehörte. Peter schluckte schwer und richte die Augen auf sein Buch um sie nicht ansehen zumüssen.

Der Einband war leicht grünlich und ihn flammender rötlicher Schrift hieß es „Verwandlung die letzten Stufen der Schulstudien.", Peter schluckte kaummerklich. Hatte er nicht nach etwas leichterem greifen können?

Deutlich vernahm er Lilys Atem wie ein Hauch der in der Luft lag. Ihr Schatten fiel tiefer über ihm und signalisierte deutlich das sie sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt hatte.

Peter zog die Luft an.

Mit zitternden Händen klappte er das Buch auf.

„Geht es dir gut, Peter?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

Er schreckte auf, sein Kinn krachte unruhig gegen seine Schultern und zitternd ließ er die Hände auf den Tisch fallen.

„Wie…?", quiekte er leise.

„Ob alles in Ordnung ist mit dir?", sie klang nicht abwertend oder entnervt das sie die Frage ein zweites Mal stellen musste.

Sie klang bloß ruhig und freundlich.

Peter nickte und blickte in ihre schönen grünen Augen. Sie flackerten Leicht im Schein der Kerze und das leicht rote Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen ins Gesicht.

„Ja…", krächzte er und hob die Hand um sich an den Hals zu fassen.

„Sicher?", sie neigte ihr Kinn leicht vor und ihre Augen schossen unweigerlich nach oben.

Fast hätte sie Professor McGonagall mit diesem Blick Konkurrenz machen können.

Aber er war schlimmer, als der Blick seiner Hauslehrerin. Denn in ihm lag diese unendliche wärme, die Lily Evans jeder Person zu schenken schien.

„Nein…also nicht ganz. Ich denk halt viel nach.", Lily nickte sanft, als hätte sie das schon gewusst.

„Über später? Über nach den UTZ?", Peter nickte leicht.

„Geht mir ähnlich, ich meine dem guten alten Hogwarts einfach so den Rücken zukehren…", die Innenfläche ihrer Hand strich sanft über den dunklen Tisch und ihre Augen huschten liebevoll durch die Bücherreihen.

„Aber was ist mit dem was danach kommt?", fragte sie seufzend.

„Ja…", Peter schluckte. „Das frag ich mich auch. Was ist danach?", seine Stimme klang fester. Empfand nicht nur er diese Unsicherheit?

Hatte selbst Lily Evans Angst davor zu gehen, etwas anderes zu tun?

Seine Mundwinkel huschten eine spur nach oben.

„Da draußen herrscht dieser Krieg.", murmelte Peter weiter. „Da verlässt uns diese Sicherheit."

Lily nickte und strich sie gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber es kommt auch gutes dazu, Peter. Auch positives, all die Regeln entfallen die euch eh nie gestört haben."

„Aber es komm neue dazu und wir müssen sie selbst schaffen. Ich bin weder gut im Regeln halten noch im brechen. Wie soll ich da eigene schaffen?" unsicher strich er über die Buchseite.

Lily hob die Schultern an. „Du kannst die Regeln auf dich selbst abstimmen, Peter.", erklärte sie.

Peter nickte. Warum sprach er so offen mit ihr?

War es die Tatsache, dass sie ihn Peter und nicht Würmchen nannte die ihn bestärkte?

Er liebte seinen Spitznamen, doch mit ihm war er der Rumtreiber Peter Pettigrew und ohne ihn? Ohne ihn war er einfach der Mensch.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Ja schon, aber doch es ist neu und keiner weiß was kommt. Sirius und James werden sicher was Großes machen. Auroren werden, kämpfen. Was bewegen und so. Remus hätte ohne weiteres den Grips die Fäden in der Hand zuhalten wenn nicht…", Lily nickte und so sprach er nicht weiter.

„Für Moony wird es sicher keine schöne Zeit.", stimmte sie ihm mit fester Stimme zu.

Peter nickte.

„Du hast Angst nicht war?"

„Ja…ich hab Angst."

Eine weile schwiegen sie, dann begann Peter zu erklären. Erst formte er nur die Lippen unruhig vor sich hin, dann verließen die Laute seinen Mund.

„Ich war nie der jenige der gekämpft hat…ich meine der jenige der sich ins Getümmel geschmissen hat und die großen Reden gehalten hat oder der jenige der wenn es mal eben nicht anders ging einfach die Fäuste hat schwingen lassen…ich bin keins von alldem. Ich weiß nicht was ich bin.

Aber das da draußen ist neu…es ist unsicher. Jeder von uns ist auf sich allein gestellt und jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg da draußen.

Hier ist Sirius da wenn mich jemand doof anrempelt oder schief anrempelt. Hier muss ich nichts sagen die anderen tun es für mich. Sie haben es getan…aber danach? Ich werd im Ministerium arbeiten in einer kleinen Abteilung die wahrscheinlich nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hat.", er unterbrach sich und strich sich das leicht lockige blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Der Krieg geht uns alle etwas an.", flüsterte Lily. Immer noch zeichnete ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Lippen, doch das lustige glitzern in ihren Augen war verschwunden.

„Ja schon. Aber ich möchte nicht das er mich was angeht…ich bin kein Kämpfer."

„Du brauchst kein Kämpfer sein um etwas verändern zu können, du bist nicht so schwach wie du glaubst Peter…wer sehe neben Remus oder Sirius die sich ihr Leben lang durch gekämpft haben nicht schwach aus? Du bist wirklich nicht schwach, Peter."

Sie richte den Kopf auf und legte ihn auf die auf gestützten Händen.

Peter richte sich auf und lehnte sich an den knarrenden Stuhl.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber es tat gut das zuhören. Aus Lilys Mund. James Freundin glaubte an ihn.

Er lächelte kurz.

„Neu bleibt es….", murmelte er, seine Stimme hatte einen rauen Unterton angenommen und ein leichtes kratzen blieb stumm im Raum stehen.

Lily nickte. „Schon und alles Neue und unbekannte macht Angst."

„Ja und das jetzt das ist so groß. Wir gehen und wir gehen ganz und für immer von hier weg. Ich glaub Sirius ist der festen Überzeugung das, das der Schritt in Erwachsene Leben ist. Aber ich fühl mich nicht so. Ich fühl mich nicht erwachsen.", stellte er fest und klappte den Buch Umschlag zu.

Das Lernen war jetzt sowieso sinnlos.

„Sirius und erwachsen. Das wird eh nie jemand glauben. Selbst wenn er als alter Greis im Qudditchstadion sitzt wird ihn nie jemand für erwachsen halten.", seufzte Lily skeptisch lächelnd.

„Was heißt schon erwachsen, Peter. Was verstehst du drunter?"

Er zog die Schultern an. „Weiß nicht. Für voll genommen zu werden, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen ohne damit überfordert zu sein…weiß halt nicht. Ich will nur nicht hier weg von meinem Zuhause. Vom schönsten und sichersten Ort der Welt."

„Es gibt kein zurück…", flüsterte Lily leise. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Streng atmend hörte er sein Herz immer lauter in sich Pochen.

„Nein es gibt kein zurück. Nie.", entgegnete Peter.

„Wir werden Hogwarts wieder sehen, Würmchen."

Peter senkte den Kopf in Richtung Boden. „Ja werden wir, aber es ist nicht dasselbe Lily. Es wird so völlig anders sein. Hier hin zukommen und nicht mehr Schüler zu sein und nicht mehr hier Zuhause zu sein.

Lily nickte stumm.

„Ja, es wird anders sein. Völlig anderes. Fast fremd denke ich. Aber ich glaube, dass immer noch ein Teil dieser Wärme bleibt, immer noch ein Teil dieser Wärme die Hogwarts zu unserem Zuhause macht.

Allein den Gemeinschaftsraum oder die große Halle zusehen wird uns das Gefühl dieses vertraut sein zurückgeben, Peter."

Er nickte und zu Lilys Überraschung lächelte er.

„Ja…niemals geht man so ganz."


End file.
